Eric Saade
Eric Saade '''est un chanteur et présentateur télé suédois révélé par le concours Eurovision de la Chanson 2011. Biographie Eric Saade est né le 29 octobre 1990 à Helsingborg en Suède. Son père est d'origine libano-palestinien et sa mère suédoise. Il a également une soeur prénommée Lina. Sa première passion fût le football jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la musique et signe un contrat avec une maison de disque alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans. En 2003, à l'occasion de cette collaboration, sortira son premier album avec 3 singles. En 2007 il participe à une compétition qui a pour but de former un boys band où il sera l'un des 4 chanteurs choisis pour l'aventure ''What's Up!'' Ils ont notamment enregistré la version suédoise d'une chanson de Camp Rock et en 2008 sort leur premier album '''In Pose dont deux singles sont extraits. En 2009 il choisit de quitter le groupe pour se consacrer à une carrière solo en sortant un an plus tard son premier album rééllement reconnu qui se classera 2ème dans les charts suédois. Lors de cette même année il participe au Melodifestivalen qui est une sélection suédoise pour l'Eurovision: il sera 2ème et le single de sa chanson Manboy sera lui numéro 1 des ventes et fera cette année là l'annonce des points de la Suède. Etant retenu pour représenter la Suède en 2011 à l'Eurovision il finira 3ème avec la chanson Popular. En 2011 il sort son 2ème album intitulé Saade Vol. 1 classé numéro 1 des ventes pendant 3 semaines consécutives ainsi que son 3ème album Saade Vol. 2. En 2012 il participe à un duo sur le 4ème album de la chanteuse Damli. En plus d'être chanteur, le jeune artiste est également présentateur de télévision notamment pour Disney Channel. Discographie 'Masquerade (2010)' right|200pxPremier album studio d'Eric il sort le 19 mai 2010 et 3 singles sont produits: Sleepless, ''Manboy'': chanson avec laquelle il participe aux sélections pour représenter son pays à l'Eurovision 2011. Il atteindra le sommet des charts suédois et enfin Break of Dawn. Des clips seront également réalisés pour les titres Masquerade et It's Gonna Rain'' même s'ils n'ont pas servi de ''singles officiels. L'album se classera numéro 2 en Suède et sera certifié disque d'or dans ce pays. #Masquerade #Upgrade #Break of Dawn #It's Gonna Rain #Manboy #Say It #Sleepless #I'll Be Alright #Radioactive #Why Do We Need Fashion?! #It's Like That With You 'Saade Vol. 1 (2011)' right|200pxSecond album studio du chanteur il sort le 29 juin 2011 et seulement 2 singles feront la promo de l'album: Popular: chanson avec laquelle il gagne tout d'abord la Melodifestivalen 2011 et avec laquelle il finira 3ème à l'Eurovision 2011 avec un score total de 185 points et enfin Hearts in the Air: en duo avec le rappeur J-son; il atteind la deuxième place des charts suédois. L'album se classera numéro 1 en Suède et 16ème en Finlande. Il sortira également le 23 septembre 2011 en Norvège. #Timeless #Hearts in the Air #Me and My Radio #Made of Pop #Popular (Album Remix) #Someone New #Killed By a Cop #Big Love #Stupid With You #Echo #Still Loving It #Popular 'Saade Vol.2 (2011)' right|200px 3ème album de l'artiste il sort le 30 novembre 2011 en Suède et atteint la première place des Charts Suède et le Top 50 en Finlande. Hotter Than Fire: sort le 2 novembre 2011 en Suède. Il atteindra la 5ème place dans ce même pays et Eric a participé à sa composition.Rocket Science sorti en 2012 constitue le second single de cet opus. #Sky Falls Down (feat. J-Son) #Rocket Science #Hotter Than Fire (feat.Dev) #Love is Calling #Crashed on the Dance Floor #Explosive Love #Backseat #Feel Alive #Fingerprints #Without You I'm Nothing Récompenses 2010 *Scandipop Awards: Brightest New Hope for 2010 *Marcel Bzencon Awards (Melodifestivalen): Artistic Award pour Manboy 2011 *Scandipop Awards: Best Male *Scandipop Awards: Best Album from a New Artist pour Masquerade *Marcel Bezençon Awards (Melodifestivalen): Press Award pour Popular *ESC Radio Awards: Best Song pour Popular *ESC Radio Awards: Best Male Artist 2012 *Scandipop Awards: Reader's Favourite of 2011 *Scandipop Awards: Best Male *Scandipop Awards: Best Male Album pour Saade Vol. 1 *Scandipop Awards: Best Male Single pour Popular *Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards (Sweden): Sweden's Favorite Star 2013 *Scandipop Awards: Reader's Favourite Artist of the Year Vidéos Masquerade thumb|left|270 px|Masqueradethumb|right|270 px|Sleepless thumb|left|270 px|Break of Dawn Saade Vol. 1 thumb|left|270 px|Hearts in the Air Saade Vol. 2 thumb|left|270 px|Hotter Than Fire Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Compositeur